


And Many More.

by Dizzy1967



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Francis looks down, his cheeks going pink again."Richard.. you really can't play with me like this.."He said quietly.Richard frowns and tries to ignore his pounding heart at his next idea."I'm not bunny.. I'm not playing with you."
Relationships: Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	And Many More.

Francis lays on Richards floor, wine bottle beside him.

Richard sat at his desk, he had been reading, listening while Francis listed off the events of his day but then he got really quiet. 

Richard looked at him, not entirely surprised to see him fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeve.

"What's the matter?"  
Richard asks, keeping his voice soft.

Francis glances up at him, frowning.  
"Nothing."

Richard rolls his eyes and gets up, dropping to sit beside Francis on the floor.  
"I can tell it's not 'nothing.' tell me."

Francis looked away, pulling his glasses off.  
"It's just.. sometimes bunny- .. he says things a-and it gets to me."

Richard nods and carefully moves, nudging Francis in the cheek.  
"Head up, yeah?"

Francis raises his head and Richard scoots under  
Before leading him back so his head rests on Richards thighs.  
"What'd he say? It's clearly bothering you."

Richard wasn't great at talking or comforting people, but he tried.. and he tried even harder for Francis.  
He didn't really have anyone.  
Charles used him, made Francis feel terrible about it to,  
Henry didn't have the patience for him and his anxieties, he tried.. he just didn't understand, he lost his temper quickly when he actually had to offer reassurance repeatedly.  
Camilla was sweet, she tried and got farther than most of the others, petting his hair or speaking kindly when Francis needed to vent, but everyone could tell when she got tired of it.. and when Francis noticed too, he'd cut himself off, close himself up twice as tight trying desperately not to be anymore of a bother.  
Bunny is a dick.  
So, that left Richard. Richard had anxiety too , he knew what it felt like to feel your skin crawl, to worry yourself sick over who knows what, He knew how miserable it was. So, he was willing to offer as many 'its alright's and 'no, I'm not angry's as it took for Francis to calm down again.

Richard could remember when Francis had had a particularly rough day and an even rougher night.  
He'd called Richard blubbering into the phone and Richard had rushed over.

Francis had gone on and on, repeatedly claiming that he knew Richard was upset with him, crying apologies and ranting about his troubles, richard, after an hour or so, had snapped at him.  
No harsh words, just a.. less than friendly tone.  
Francis had simply apologized again and made a hasty exit. 

Richard nudged his cheek again before bringing his fingers down to card through his red curls.  
"Come on. Tell me."

Francis takes a breath and scrubs a hand over his face.  
"He.. he kept pestering me about Charles and.."  
He trailed off and his cheeks go pink as he takes another long drink of wine.  
"He kept calling me names, I can ignore names.. but we were in public.. a very busy shop and he- he kept shoving me into men.. and-"  
He groans his face going bright red, twisting around to hide his face Richards lap.  
"The worst was when he pushed me into an entire group of boys.. they were talking and bunny shoved me right into them. I couldn't even apologize for running into them before bunny had grabbed me and started.. god.. started saying 'he's a faggot, any of you care to pass him around?' like- like I was-"  
Francis' hands go up to his hair pulling as he tries to steady his breathing.

Richard scowled, gently untangling Francis' fingers from his hair before he pulled any out.  
"I'm sorry... That's.. I'm so sorry"

Francis hugs him tightly around the waist, glancing up.  
"I couldn't even leave. Richard. He wouldn't let me go. He kept going on and on about how I liked men and how he was sure I wouldn't mind fucking the lot of them... I wanted to kill him.. I kept trying to deny, saying it was a joke, he was just joking, poking fun but... I couldn't stop myself and-.."  
Burying his face back into Richards lap.  
"I cried. I gave myself away. You don't cry at jokes!"

Richard frowned, running his fingers through Francis' hair.  
"He's a dick, Francis.. you shouldn't of even had to deal with it."

Francis sits up slowly, looking at Richard with a soft expression.  
"It was awful.."

Richard nods again and debates offering a hug.  
He leans forward, holding his arms open.

Francis looks at him before smiling and squishing himself into Richards arms, resting his head on his shoulder and squeezing him tight.  
"Thanks.. I think you're the only one who listens sometimes." 

Richard hugs him closer since Francis doesn't appear to intend on ending this anytime soon.  
"Only being honest. Bunny has been terrible.. most of all to you"

Francis leans back a little, looking Richard in the face.  
"That's not true.."

Richard moves his hands up to brush Francis' cheeks, thumb swiping over his freckles.  
Francis is looking at him, and he knows this crosses some sort of line, one that they had made but.. apparently were not trying very hard to keep.

Francis looks down, his cheeks going pink again.  
"Richard.. you really can't play with me like this.."  
He said quietly.

Richard frowns and tries to ignore his pounding heart at his next idea.  
"I'm not bunny.. I'm not playing with you."

Francis laughs sadly.  
"Then... I have to tell you, this-" he brings his hands up to rest on Richards. "- is not something usually read as... Casual."

Richards face warms.  
"I know.. is that okay?"

Francis' eyes widen and he looks at Richard for a moment.  
"Oh..."

Richard leans closer,

Francis takes a Shakey breath.  
"Richard.. I dont-.. I don't want to force this on you"

Richard laughs quietly.  
"Im starting this. You can't force me into something I started."

Francis blushes darker.  
"You.. oh."

Richard moves a hand lower, guiding him closer by the chin.

Francis comes willingly, pressing his lips to Richards, his hands moving to richards hair.

They part after a moment and Francis stares at him, eyes wide.  
"I don't understand.. you've.. you've said no before, why now?" 

Richard shrugs.  
"I think.. I was too nervous before, I'm still nervous now, but.. I want it more."

Francis nods slowly.  
"Can I have another?"

Richard laughs, pressing another kiss to francis' lips.  
"As many as you like."  
And another kiss. 

And many more.

**Author's Note:**

> They also plan a little coffee date after.  
> Because Francis deserves love.


End file.
